


A question of interest

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: Hydra AU [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath, Akuma Attack, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Issues, Gen, Ra's is invested in Tim's life, Tim left Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: After Lazarus was defeated by Team Mircaulous, and Ladybug cast her Cure, everything is fixed.That includes Dick's, Jason's and Damian's deaths, back in Gotham.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Ra's al Ghul
Series: Hydra AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853158
Comments: 52
Kudos: 226





	1. Bats

**Author's Note:**

> It took a while but it's out!!  
> Part 6 of Hydra AU now for you all to read!  
> The chapter is a bit short, but worry not! I'm already working on the next chapter AND on part 7!!  
> Hope you'll like it!

When Dick awakes, he’s face down on the Cave’s floor and his head is pounding. Trying to get up, he grimaces at the weak state of his body, how his limbs tremble under the strain of his weight.

From the corner of his eyes, he spots a familiar figure.

“Bruce?”

Bruce’s head snaps up, bloodshot eyes staring into Dick’s blue ones and he rushes to him, stumbling along the way.

Dick doesn’t have the time to ask that Bruce is firmly hugging him, making his confusion be replaced by shock.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Bruce breathes out, arms tightening around Dick.

“I’m okay,” Dick says into Bruce’s shoulder, hugging back. “I’m okay.”

* * *

Jason wakes up with a groan, slowly sitting up without opening his eyes. When he does open them, however, it’s to Bruce hugging Dick.

“Did someone die,” Jason demands, voice laced with concern.

Bruce snaps his head to look at him and Jason recoils, trying to remember if he’s ever seen Bruce so distraught.

‘After your death,’ a voice says, but Jason ignores it.

“Old man?”

Bruce says nothing. He doesn't even let go of Dick as he moves to Jason, pulling him into the hug as well. Jason stiffens, unsure on what to do, on how to react, but in the end he simply chooses to accept it, relaxing against the two of them.

* * *

When Damian doesn’t show signs of waking up, Bruce decides to bring him up to the Manor, changing him out of his Robin gear and into comfortable clothes.

The first thing he does is to check for a heartbeat.

Damian’s heart is beating, slow but steady, and Bruce’s shoulders fall down once the tension leaves his body, exhaustion coming to him full force from having spent the night grieving his sons- _who were dead_ \- on the cold ground of the Batcave.

After Damian is settled, they go into the living room, thankful for Alfred’s tea the man readily produced.

“What happened?” Bruce asks, going straight to the point.

“I have no idea,” Dick says, shrugging. “We all passed out down in the Cave, apparently.”

Bruce grimaces and turns to Jason, gesturing for him to speak.

Jason sighs, dragging a hand down his face. “Dunno old man. Only thing I remember ‘s a flash of green.” He draws his eyebrows together, thinking deeper. “It wasn’t an accident, though. Someone targeted me, an’ Dick, an’ the Demon Brat, that shit I remember. There was somethin’ there, an’ it was  _ bad _ . Real bad. It felt… rotten. Twisted. Fuckin’ disgusting, actually, like findin’ a rotten corpse and hearin’ it speak.”

“Anything else?” Bruce prods, managing to sound equally hesitant and demanding.

Jason turns his head away. “Nothin’.”

* * *

Jason stares at his phone, finger hovering over a contact he hasn’t used in weeks, maybe even months.

He was quick to leave Wayne Manor after Bruce’s questioning, but something about it still makes him paranoid, makes him feel bad.

He hasn’t contacted the Replacement since his birthday, he notices, and it was only a simple text. Nothing fancy, just a quick ‘Happy Birthday. Try not to die’ that was only answered the day after with a smiley face.

Then there was a call to Red Robin’s private phone, which happened only a week or two ago that was never answered, but Jason isn’t counting that.

He also doesn’t know why it bothers him so much, not knowing what’s happening with the Replacement’s life. He remembers Dick calling and the Replacement answering, a little slurred almost as if he was asleep, he remembers Dick demanding for Red Robin’s aid that night, dealing with Two Face and Joker, and how it all just fucking spiralled-

_ Joker Junior _ .

It comes to him with violence, grip growing slack and phone falling on the floor as he remembers what the Replacement revealed during that phone call.

A green haze covers his vision, clouds his thoughts.

Jason straps a second gun holster to his tight, puts on his armoured vest and leather jacket, carefully sticks a red domino over his eyes and takes his ‘hood’ in his hands.

The Red Hood steps out of the apartment, ready to hunt.

* * *

Damian wakes the morning after.

Bruce asks him a few questions, too, but he’s just as clueless as Dick and Jason had been.

* * *

Cass comes to Wayne Manor at the beginning of October.

She’s welcomed with open arms and kind smiles and they all fret over her in their own ways, from Bruce constantly checking on her, to Dick’s frequent hugs, to Jason’s quiet company and even to Damian’s requests of spars and advice.

“Brother,” Cass says, surveying the dining table and its occupants with a frown. “Where’s…?”

The previous chatter falls into heavy silence.

“We don’t know,” Dick says, looking down at his plate. “Tim has been gone for a while.”

“A while,” Cass repeats, her frown deepening. She turns to Jason in a silent question.

Jason shrugs. “Replacement left.”

“Ah.”

“We’re better without him,” Damian scoffs. “Drake left, like he should’ve left long ago, and I don’t see why you should be so interested about his whereabouts, Cain.”

“Tim is my brother,” Cass says, staring hard at Damian. “He’s family.”

Damian tuts. “He isn’t.”

“Yes. Yours too,” Cass insists, in a tone that doesn't allow for complaints.

Damian looks away, unwilling to admit defeat yet not knowing what to say to counter Cass’ words that isn’t a lie.

* * *

Cass leaves the Manor a month later, Jason following her.

At Bruce’s questioning, he simply shrugs.

“She needs a little help on a case,” Jason says. “‘m gonna be away from Gotham for a while. No more than two months, three at worst.”

“Are you sure?” Bruce asks, frowning.

“We’ll keep in contact.”

Jason and Cass take a plane late in the afternoon, out of America, to the last place they tracked Tim at.

* * *

Landing on Russian soil, Cass and Jason proceed to get themselves a car and start searching.

It takes them a week, but at one of Moscow’s best Law Firms they coincidentally meet a lawyer- Makarov Yuri.

“I helped Mr. Drake to sort out his family’s possessions,” Yuri explains. “However, I’m not allowed by law to reveal anything about my clients outside of official investigations and without a mandate.”

“Understand,” Cass says. “Thank you.”

Jason tilts his head, following Cass into the busy streets.

* * *

Jason curses, a gloved hand running through his hair. “I can’t find shit ‘bout him!”

Cass squares her shoulders, determination filling her dark eyes. “Keep trying.”

* * *

It’s Cass who meets Constantine first, while he’s in Dumblin dealing with a ‘haunting’ problem and she’s there with Jason to look for Tim.

“Whatcha doin’ here?” he asks, recognising her.

‘Lost little brother,’ she signs. ‘Saw him?’

Constantine hums. “He doesn’t want to be found.”

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Jason demands, coming up behind Cass.

Constantine shrugs. “Exactly that. You won’t find him easy. If I were you, I’d give up.”

“No,” Cass says, stopping Jason from snapping, then continuing in sign language. ‘Little brother is important, we want to find him.’

Constantine regards her for a moment, eyes glinting with something the tow can’t recognise, then he pulls out a phone. It’s a simple one, an old folding phone with the outside a dark red and the inside black, a Red Robin keychain hanging from it. “Here. Kid told me to give this if anyone tried to find him. Call, if he says you can keep the phone, you keep the phone, if not you give it back. Got it?”

Cass nods, managing a small smile, gently taking the phone in her hands. Going into the contacts she only finds two, one labeled ‘RR’ and the other simply ‘Tim’. She tries to call the first number, but after the first try of it not working, she tries the second.

Tim answers on the second try, sounding a little out of breath.

“Who is it?” Tim asks, hesitantly.

“Little brother,” Cass says, softly.

Tim stays quiet then, even if he doesn’t hang up on them. Waiting.

“Miss you,” Cass adds. She passes the phone to Jason, who reluctantly takes it and puts it on speaker.

“Replacement,” he grunts.

“I’m hanging up,” Tim warns, not allowing Jason to continue past his greeting.

“...Tim,” Jason tries again, face twisted into a grimace. “Are you good?”

“Do you really care?”

“Yes,” Jason admits. “I like to think I know people, includin’ you. And leavin’ Gotham? It wasn’t somethin’ I ever saw you doin’, not without tellin’ the Bat.”

“I’m fine,” Tim says. “I’m in a good place, with good people.”

“You won’t tell,” Cass states, eyes growing sad.

“No,” Tim confirms. “I want to stay away from the Bats for a while. There were things that happened, and I want to forget about them and move on, but I can’t do that if I stay in Gotham.”

“Call?” Cass asks, and Tim cuckles.

“I can do that.”

“Tim,” Jason stars, “can I ask you somethin’?”

“Do I have to answer?”

“...No.”

“Then ask.”

Jason takes a deep breath, centering himself. “Who is Joker Junior?”

“Jason… It’s- it’s not important,” Tim says, clearly fumbling. “He wasn’t anyone.”

“Bullshit.”

“If I tell you I don’t want to talk about it?”

Jason hums. “Then I can accept that. But not forever.”

“One day I will tell you,” Tim agrees. “Because I think you deserve to know. Cass too. But not now, and not over a phone. One day, I will sit down with both of you and explain what happened, but I need… I need  _ time _ .”

“Okay,” Cass says. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tim says, voice fond. “Now I’ll go-”

“Tim,” Jason interrupts.

“Yeah?”

“Take care of yourself.”


	2. Ra's Al Ghul

Ra’s notices when Tim leaves, a month after the teenager disappears from Gotham. 

At first, he believes him to be on some sort of undercover mission for Batman, but then his Gotham operatives report back saying the Bat himself is not aware Timothy is gone.

That’s when he sends his Assassins around to look for Timothy’s whereabouts, Prudence especially being rather adamant about finding him fast.

Ra’s himself also checks Timothy’s known safehouses, and not only those in Gotham, but also the ones Ra’s knows are scattered all around the world, being mostly left unused even if constantly checked.

Ra’s does not find Timothy Drake, but that only turns the hunt into more of a  _ challenge _ .

* * *

For all his preferences for martial arts and physical combat, Ra’s has many other skills that, even if not often used, he keeps practicing, training and improving.

Magic is one of those skills.

His magical core is nothing impressive  _ now _ , but in the past, before the Lazarus Pits became a constant ritual he subjected himself to, it was. Nothing he could’ve compared to the likes of Zatanna, but his magic had been strong even if scarce, and despite how it drained down to a small, rotten puddle, well. The Pits were magic themselves. The Pits are magic, and even if they corrupted his once pure core, his indifference to the Pit’s madness makes him able to use the corrupted magic that resides within his body.

His magic will lead him straight to the young Detective, whether he likes it or not.

* * *

Ra’s doesn’t find Timothy, he finds Janet Drakanov.

* * *

“Detective,” Ra’s greets, on one of the first days of August. “You look well.”

Janet stiffens, inky black hair moving from the gentle breeze. “Ra’s. What do you want?”

Ra’s chuckles. “Now, now, Detective, I was merely worried. You gave everyone quite the scare, after all, when they couldn’t find you anymore.”

“What do you want, Ra’s?” Janet grounds out, the grip on her book tightening.

“Nothing,” Ra’s says. “But I am quite curious. what are you doing in Paris, Detective?”

“Vacationing.”

“Without telling Batman? Or any one of your usual associates?” Ra’s asks, raising an eyebrow.

Janet shrugs, getting up from her seat and beginning to leave. “Goodbye, Ra’s.”

* * *

Timothy’s group of friends is interesting, Ra’s muses.

A varied group, with different interests and personalities and ethnicities, yet they all seem to fit together like some sort of puzzle Ra’s can’t recognise nor solve.

Not yet, at least.

Not yet.

* * *

Ra’s looks back at what Timothy is doing at the end of September.

Something’s changed, that he notices immediately, even if it’s not completely clear as to what.

Timothy still has the same group of friends, the same classmates, the same house, yet he seems to be more integrated with his peers, like some sort of barrier broke between them and Timothy slipped through the cracks and into their fold.

Ra’s eyes narrow, glowing green, staring at the recording of nine teens laughing together, enjoying their lives, the feeling of ‘something is missing’ intensifying.

Ra’s focus is taken somewhere else, however, as some wannabe hero tries to destroy one of more important bases, and Timothy’s situation falls, unfortunately, into a secondary place.

* * *

Their dynamic changed again, Ra’s notices, a few days after Halloween, looking yet again at his young Detective and his friends.

Ra’s also has no idea  _ who _ or  _ what _ could’ve brought on said change.

Timothy wasn’t that open with his Bats, yet a few civilian teens make him laugh and smile and joke like it’s the easiest thing in the whole world and it  _ infuriates _ Ra’s to no ends.

He hates not having all the pieces, especially when his nemesis are involved and being unable to find, exactly, what those pieces are only makes it _ worse _ .

* * *

Ra’s knows Timothy cannot escape him. Timothy himself knows it as well.

Despite how well Timothy managed to hide away from the Bats and everyone of his old allies, Ra’s has the means to find Timothy no matter how thoroughly he hides himself.

There’s something, however, that makes Ra’s  _ impossibly wary _ about entering Paris to meet Timothy. To  _ specifically _ meet Timothy. A sort of bad luck that constantly follows him around in his attempts at flagging Timothy down, turning it into an infuriating challenge that never seems to go the way he wants it to go.

The few times he caught up to Timothy, Ra’s knows the young Detective allowed him to.

* * *

Ra’s meets Timothy once again around December, only it’s Timothy that comes to him.

Timothy’s hair has a lot more white than he remembers him having, Ra’s notices, and it’s not even dyed nor hidden like it was before.

Two things, however, immediately attract Ra’s attention, and both things radiate  _ power _ .

Timothy has a choker at his neck and a thick, silver band at his left middle finger. His eyes are glowing gold and Lazarus green, looking cold as they stare Ra’s down with a sort of fury Ra’s never expected his Detective to have and his lips are drawn into a mockery of a smile.

Ra’s calls back his assassins and Timothy walks freely to stand in front of his throne, his back set straight and head held high.

“To What do I owe the honour of your visit, Detective?” Ra’s asks.

“I have a proposition for you,” Timothy says, unwavering.

Ra’s smirks, wide and open. “Let’s hear it, then, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all leave a comment on the way out


End file.
